


sugar and spice and everything nice

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Near sends Light and L a present. Light is not amused and has no control over the present's name, either.





	sugar and spice and everything nice

The sight of his boyfriend half-bent over the back of the couch with his ass in the air greets Light when he finally returns home from class. He lingers in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, doing his best not to heave a sigh at the view; it’s a good one by all means but L only knows how to get into things he absolutely should not be getting into unless Light is here to watch him.

“What are you doing?” he finally asks, watching as L slithers back into the seat with a slight frown on his lips. Doubtless, he had dropped something back there and had been unable to retrieve it. “If there’s something behind the couch, you can always just move it.”

L sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, jerking at his shirt absently with one hand to force it back into place. “I’m aware of that, but I thought I could retrieve her without having to move it. Do you know how much physical energy it takes to move this couch? It’s approximately—”

“Her.” Light cuts him off before he can change the subject and crosses the room in quick steps, peering around behind the back of the couch to see what L could possibly be talking about because as far as Light knows, only the two of them live in this apartment. When he finds himself greeted by a pair of large golden eyes, he closes his eyes and breathes slowly through his nose. “L, there is a kitten behind the couch. Why is there a kitten behind the couch?”

“She’s hiding behind the couch,” L tells him matter-of-factly, and Light has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from snarking. “She’s a present from Near.”

That only gives Light more questions than he wants to think about right now, but L was right about one thing; the tiny white kitten is hiding and stares up at Light with wide and frightened eyes, her tiny body wedged as far back as she can manage. Reaching down to retrieve her would probably just result in claws to the hand and even more fear, so Light backs off, taking a seat beside L on the couch. She’ll have to come out when she wants to come out.

“I’m going to call her Sugar, I think,” L tells him, because of course he is, and Light knows there is no argument he can win. He doesn’t care about the name anyway. “We’re keeping her.”

“Only because she’s a present from Near and because I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” Light says. He likes Near more than he wants to admit sometimes. “You’re lucky I’m a cat person and not a dog person because otherwise—”

“Near knows that,” L says. “He wouldn’t have brought a cat if he didn’t know you liked them.”

Light has homework, and L goes back up to his office to busy himself with a case that had come in just this morning. Within ten minutes of his exit from the room, Light is aware of tiny sounds, small movements behind the couch and he tries not to react or even think about it until another few minutes pass and a tiny pink nose nudges the hand holding his mechanical pencil.

He makes sure L is nowhere in the vicinity before letting the kitten— Sugar— sniff his fingers, her small whiskers tickling his skin. She puts a small paw on one of his fingers and he takes that as a sign he can pick her up; she doesn’t squeak out a protest, just goes happily into his lap, curling up on his thigh while he goes back to his calculations, snuggling against his stomach and purring.

L pouts at him later about being the one Sugar chose first but Light shuts him up by sitting the kitten in his lap so he can go shower. When he comes back twenty minutes later, he’s unsurprised to find L curled up in the corner of the couch fast asleep. Sugar is curled into a similar ball in the nest of L’s black hair.

Light snaps a picture on his phone to send to Near with a simple thank you attached.


End file.
